


only my baby’s arms could ever take away this chill

by rainbowinthesky



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, and seb is a motherhen, kimi is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/pseuds/rainbowinthesky
Summary: Kimi wants to drive even though he is sick. Seb tries to bribe him to stay in bed. With sexual favors.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 40





	only my baby’s arms could ever take away this chill

It was a Saturday afternoon and the qualification had just finished. Sebastian was looking for Kimi, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Usually they would go back to their hotelroom together, so Sebastian thought it was strange that the Fin was nowhere to be found. He took a look at his phone, hoping that Kimi had sent him a message, but there was none. He tried to call Kimi but when he didn’t pick up, Seb typed out a quick text and waited for Kimi to read it.

He waited for a whole ten minutes but Kimi didn’t reply and he didn’t read it either. A knot settled in the pit of his stomach and he must have looked very worried because Lewis spotted him and asked if he was alright.

“I don’t know where Kimi is, Lewis. He always waits around for me. But now he has left me all alone?”

“Hmm. Have you tried calling him?”

“Yes! But he’s not picking up or replying to any of my texts!” Seb knew he looked and sounded frantic, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I’m sure he’s alright, Seb. You know how he can get. He’s probably already at the hotel. Let’s go, I’ll drop you off.”

  
  


It seemed to take forever before they finally got to the hotel. Seb was anxious to get to their hotelroom and said a quick _thank you for the ride_ and a _goodbye_ to Lewis before he made a beeline for the stairs. He didn’t even have the patience to wait for the elevator anymore and their room was on the second floor so the stairs would be quicker, he figured.

When he got to the room, he was so jittery with nerves that he had suddenly forgotten where he had put his keycard. Cursing he felt his pockets and then finally remembered he had put it in his wallet. He opened the door with trembling hands and stumbled inside. It was dark and at first he felt a wave of disappointment and more worry that Kimi wasn’t there but then he heard a muffled groan coming from the bed.

“Kimi?” Seb asked, rushing to the bed and kneeling beside the moaning and shivering mess that was Kimi. “Jesus. Are you ok?”

Kimi grunted again and mumbled out a, “no, not really.”

“What’s wrong, are you sick?” Sebastian felt Kimi’s forehead. He was burning up, hot to the touch and Seb flinched a little. Poor Kimi.

“Shhh. Lemme sleep,” Kimi slurred.

Sebastian wanted to ask more, why Kimi had not waited for him and let Seb take care of him for example. But he sensed that Kimi was a bit out of it and decided to let him sleep. The questions could wait until tomorrow morning. He changed into his sleeping clothes and climbed into bed next to Kimi, briefly wondering if Kimi would be able to drive tomorrow before he fell asleep himself, exhausted from all the worry earlier.

  
~  
  


They both woke up several times that night. Kimi because he was sweating buckets and didn’t feel so good. Sebastian because he was worried about Kimi and woke up at every movement and sound Kimi made. When dawn came, Seb decided to get out of bed and make some tea for himself and for Kimi. When he got back to the bed, Kimi was awake, he had sat up a little and stared blankly at the wall.

“Hey Kimi,” Seb whispered. “Are you feeling a bit better?”

Kimi nodded. “I guess.”

“You still don’t look so good. I don’t think you can do the race today.”

Kimi looked up sharply, defiant and answered, “I am going to race, Seb.”

“But you’re sick! You have a fever, Kimi!”

Kimi grumbled and shrugged. “Just a little sick. I can drive. I’m not dying.”

“You _looked_ like you were dying yesterday! And to be honest, you still do!” Seb said exasperated. He knew that Kimi was stubborn but he couldn’t be so thickheaded that he honestly thought it was a good idea to drive? Kimi huffed but Seb continued, “you will not only endanger yourself, but the other drivers too, Kimi. I won’t let you do that.”

Kimi glared at him and Seb decided to change the subject for now. He still had questions.

“Why did you leave without me yesterday? I’ve been looking for you everywhere. I was so worried.” Seb looked sad and Kimi managed to look back at him guiltily, gnawing at his bottom lip.

“I don’t remember much about yesterday, to be honest,” Kimi answered, rubbing at his aching head, squeezing his eyes shut. “I didn’t feel so good and wanted to lay down as soon as possible.”

When Kimi opened his eyes again, squinting, Seb was looking right back at him, a soft expression on his face and waiting for him to continue.

“I’m sorry Seb, I didn’t mean for you to get worried. I was a little bit out of it, I guess. All I wanted was to just close my eyes and sleep.”

Seb had come closer while he spoke and snuggled up to him, not too close because he didn’t want to get sick as well, but close enough to stroke his fingers through Kimi’s hair.

“I’m really sorry,” Kimi repeated, leaning into the touch.

“It’s ok, you are forgiven,” Seb smiled at him, tugging at Kimi’s hair a little. Kimi grumbled and moaned when a new wave of sickness hit him.

“Ughhhh...” he groaned, trying to find a comfortable position on the bed.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m going to make some calls and tell them you’re not driving today.”

“Don’t you dare,” Kimi tried to sound convincing but it came out weak and shaky.

“You can’t seriously think you can drive like this?” Seb asked incredulously, looking at Kimi like he was absolutely insane.

Kimi tried to sit up but he didn’t really manage. “Just give me a few hours. I will be better before the race begins.”

Watching him with unbelieving eyes, Seb shook his head and then let out a little giggle. Which grew into full blown laughter.

“You don’t really believe that, do you?” Seb giggled.

“Hmpf, why not?” Kimi mumbled and then moaned and shivered in discomfort again. “I can drive,” he added again, clearly wanting to believe his own words.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Kimi, what do I need to do for you to accept that you can’t drive today?”

Kimi didn’t answer. He pulled the duvet over himself, hiding from Sebastian. Seb resisted the urge to roll his eyes again and laid his hand on Kimi’s hip instead.

“I know you don’t want to call in sick, but it’s really for the best.”

Seb knew his words were hardly soothing and Kimi didn’t respond, ignoring him completely. Sebastian tried to think of a way to cheer Kimi up a bit. Give him something to look forward to.

“You know. Maybe you can earn yourself a reward if you listen to me.”

That seemed to be piquing his interest, because Kimi’s eyes peeked out over the covers, waiting for Sebastian to continue. Seb thought he looked so young in that moment, like a little kid that was waiting for his reward because he did good.

“A reward?” Kimi asked, his voice hoarse and he coughed a little.

“Uh huh.”

“Like what?”

“Well. Could be anything. Whatever you want, Kimi,” Sebastian answered with a suggestive tone, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kimi tried to smile fondly but then dissolved into shivers and coughs again. He closed his eyes and didn’t speak for a while. Seb thought he had fallen asleep again and made a move for his phone, intending to make the call, when Kimi opened one eye and spoke up, “alright, make that call. But I better get to do whatever I want to you when I get better.”

~

Seb had to leave Kimi alone during and after the race, but Kimi wasn’t even aware of that, unconscious to the world while he slept.

~

A few days later, Kimi was all better thanks to Seb’s good care. He grinned at Seb and said, “You said I could do whatever I wanted to you. Well, this is what I want.”

Seb looked a bit doubtful and he watched Kimi with big hesitant eyes. Kimi stroked Seb’s cheek lovingly and looked at him with fondness.

“If you don’t want to, we won’t do it. Just thought it would be nice. You... tied up to the bed... at my mercy. You know I will make you feel good, Seb.” Kimi smirked when he saw Sebastian’s eyes widen, knowing Seb couldn’t resist him when he put it like that.

It wasn’t long before Kimi did have Seb tied up before him with his cock hard and leaking, his legs wrapped around Kimi’s hips and begging for Kimi to fuck him harder, his sweet moans filling the bedroom. And when he finally made Sebastian come on his dick, Kimi couldn’t help but be weirdly grateful for the fact that he got sick.


End file.
